Technical Field
The present invention relates to non-transitory computer readable media, information processing apparatuses, and network systems.
Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a program causing a computer to execute a process. The process includes acquiring load information indicating load applied to each of multiple relay units which are included in a network system and which connect a terminal apparatus to the network system; determining, in response to a connection request being sent, a first relay unit with lower load than a second relay unit to which the connection request is sent by the terminal apparatus, based on the acquired load information; and providing information on the determined first relay unit to the terminal apparatus.